


Un apprenti valable

by malurette



Category: Johan & Peewit | Johan & Pirlouit
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, i hope i'll update this someday, i just love Olivier OK, sans schtroumpf
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les qualités qu'il faut pour servir d'assistant à un grand enchanteur ? Oh, c'est assez simple...<br/>Edit, ajout d'une 2nde vignette : ...mais ça force quand même l'admiration des gens ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Un apprenti valable  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Johann et Pirlouit, Les Schtroumpfs  
>  **Personnages :** Homnibus, Olivier  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Peyo, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "faire ses preuves" pour Wayya lors d’un mème à drabbles il y a un sacré bout de temps  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300 et des brouettes

Homnibus l’Enchanteur se fait vieux ; à contrecœur d’abord, il admet avoir passé l’âge d’aller chercher lui-même Pierres de Lune ou graines d’euphorbe. Mais l’âge étant le seul mal contre lequel il sait qu’il est vain de chercher un remède, il s’y fait. Après tout, même si son corps vieillit, il a encore toute sa tête et son talent. Il n’a besoin que d’un assistant pour les tâches lui devenant trop difficiles.

Quand ce bruit se répand dans les villages alentours, nombreux sont les jeunes gens à venir tenter leur chance auprès de l’Enchanteur. Mais aucun ne reste bien longtemps. Les Martin et les Jean attirés uniquement par la perspective de devenir un mage puissant et rebutés par les travaux domestiques se succèdent ; aucun ne convient à Homnibus. Il ne lui faut jamais longtemps pour qu’il les juge, hélas, inaptes.  
Jusqu’à ce petit Olivier qui, lui, range les grimoires sans tenter de les ouvrir, transporte les ingrédients – magiques ou non - sans les renifler ou vouloir y goûter, et manie le balai avec dextérité. Homnibus le soupçonne même de n’avoir jamais, jamais essayé de l’enfourcher, chose que chaque garnement de passage fait d’ordinaire.

Un de ses confrères avec qui il en discute un jour s’en étonne : comment, le grand Homnibus, garder un serviteur qui n’a jamais montré le moindre intérêt pour la magie ? ce garçon a-t-il au moins quelque potentiel magique à exploiter ? Non, non, pour ça, Homnibus attend de voir. En ce qui concerne son maître, Olivier a largement fait ses preuves ; honnête, obéissant et dur à la tâche quand il le faut, c’est un bon petit et il ne lui en demande pas plus. Si magie cachée il avait, Homnibus ne cherchera pas pour autant à le mettre à l’épreuve de ce côté.

Après tout, il n’est pas à l’article de la mort, il lui reste même largement le temps de voir venir avant de songer à former un apprenti à qui léguer son savoir.


	2. Et toujours modeste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivier est doué pour ce qu'il fait, et n'en tire pas orgueil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Modestie  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Johan et Pirlouit  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Homnibus, Olivier ; légère mention d’Olivier/Johan  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Peyo et ses successeurs ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Alors comme ça, tu es habile de tes mains...?")"  
> d’après Azalee_Calypso pour un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (19 juin-10 juillet '09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

« Tu es habile de tes mains, mon garçon, » avait remarqué l’Enchanteur Homnibus la première fois qu’Olivier avait réparé quelque chose pour lui. Pour le jeune homme, simplement rempailler une chaise usée n’était pas sorcier, enfin pas grand’ chose, mais il avait tout de même rougi d’aise sous le compliment.

Le jour où son maître est victime d’un accident magique c’est naturellement qu’il prend soin de lui ; mais quand Johan le voit et à son tour le complimente sincèrement sur ses talents et sa dévotion, il rougit de plus belle, comme s’il était pris en faute, et marmonne,  
« C’est mon travail. »


End file.
